


New Kid

by bookwars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is George's favorite, Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Gen, George acts as the father, I AM SORRY, I am so sorry, Karate, M/M, Magic, and peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new kid enters the dojo</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid

 Eight year old Alex was so excited. He was going to his first karate class at _The Revolution Dojo_ ; he hoped to make friends that were outside of the orphanage, or just one friend since he had none before. This was mostly due to the fact he had magic; he never told anyone but, the rest of the kids treated him different anyway. Plus, he didn't want any of them to get hurt because of him.

The dojo was in the basement of the church. As he entered the dojo, he saw a different spread of colors. The only one in a black belt was a man who looked like the instructor . It also appeared that Alex was the youngest one in the room. A little kid with freckles came running over to him, he looked to be about Alex's age if not a little older.

" _I'm John Laurnes and this is the place to be_ " he said offering his hand.

" _Alex, I'm eight but my mind is older_ " Alex said, shaking his hand. Soon John introduced to Hercules, Laf., Eliza, and her sister Angelica, along with Aaron. John almost introduced him to Peggy when the instructor called for them to line up. Alex sat at the end of the line next to Aaron.

" _We have a new kid in the class today_ " Washington said before ushering Alex up to the front of the class.  

" _For those who haven't been introduced yet, this is Alex. He will be joining us for how ever he wants to_ " After Washington finished his sentience, Alex nearly bolted back to his spot in line.

" _Now class, lets' get started_ " Washington said, before giving the lesson plan for the day .

Alex felt right at home.

* * *

  _10 years later_

Alex was having one of the best nights of life. He had just received his black belt; he would have gotten sooner but he got anomina twice, and broke his leg along with both arms, though both were separate times. All of his friends were at the promotion, making all the more special. None of them knew about his magic. He almost told John and Eliza but, he decided against it for the time being. Washington was like a father to him, though Alex would never publicly admit it. After completing the task at hand, Washington pulled Alex next to him like all those years ago.

" _As you all know_  , _the other George-_ " Washington began to say before booing came out of John, Laf., and Hercules direction.  Washington sent them a look that meant he wanted them to shut up but, he somewhat approves of their actions.

" _As I was saying, the other George gives out a scholarship usually to one of his students. However, this year the Colonies Karate Federation decided to give the Warrior Scholarship to someone else instead_ ". He turned and looked at Alex as he said " _Alex, you're this years winner_ ".

Alex was in shock as everyone ran to him and did a improvised cuddle party. He manged to sneak away after twenty minutes. He had to get back to his home of two more months before he turned eighteen and can get his own place. Everyone else in his group of friends would join him as well, when they were all going to the same college. It was going to be a bitter sweet tease with John living there. He was gay like Alex was, but had only come out to Alex and the group. His father well... lets just say was planning on voting for Trump. Alex wanted to John of his feelings for him but, didn't want to ruin their nearly ten year friendship if the feelings weren't felt back. The magic he felt coursing through his veins , felt more powerful than ever. Alex decided to be like a certain queen and let it go. It was good to feel that letting go of that magic, after so long of keeping it bottled up inside.

" _Alex, that was so cool!_ " Alex nearly jumped twenty feet in the air. John was standing right behind him. Alex internally cursed himself; he had been careful for so long, and now he blew it.

" _You weren't suppose to see that_ " Alex said . before running away . Before long though, John caught up to him. He ended up starting to slip on ice, since it was the middle of winter. Alex tried to catch him but, they both just ended up falling on the ground.

" _Sorry_ " they both said at the same time. Alex blushed while John laughed.

" _Why didn't you tell me that you had magic?_ "

" _I didn't tell anyone. My mom warned me to keep it a secret. I think that it makes me a freak_ "

" _Alex, I think your magic is_ _beautiful_ " John said, looking him in the eye making sure every word got through.Alex was kissing him before he realized what he was doing it. He was about to say he was sorry but, he saw John smile.  

" _About time_ " John said, before kissing him back.

" _Yeah, what he said_ " they turned  around to see  the rest of the gang with Eliza being the one who spoke. The  gang helped them back up before pushing  into the snowbank.

They lived happily ever after.

The End! :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the tittle before Hamilton , I pinky swear. I am sorry if the story sucks . Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
